castlefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Christy32
Welcome to my Talk page Leave a message here or email me at CastleFan32@mail2christy.com with subject or discussion Welcome Hi, welcome to Castle Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kate Beckett page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daboss (Talk) 14:07, May 10, 2012 Christy32 Talk Archive (Backup) 100 Days on Castle Hey cuz Christy, congratulations on being here for 100 days. I just love your dedication to Castle. Are still working creating that Castle website? Before I forget are you still having that Castle DVD marathon this weekend or is it the weekend before the 5th season premiere. Sabrina (talk) 22:59, August 22, 2012 (UTC) "Notable" Characters Christy, this category was your baby so I wanted to talk it over with you before I messed with it. Category:Notable Characters has turned into a long list of characters of all kinds, including Gene Simmons (cameo with 10 seconds of screen time in one episode), Jeremy Prestwyck (guest cast for one episode), and Cole Maddox (major recurring arc character). I'm thinking if we can narrow down the definition of exactly what makes a character Notable, we can keep it from having every character in there and making the category meaningless. What do you suggest? We already have "Recurring characters" and "Guest Appearances", and I think Alex made a category for characters in the Beckett Conspiracy. Or should we leave it as is? Chrazriit (talk) 17:13, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Teaser Pic After the Storm It's been posted to twitter by SitcomsOnline. I'm not good with images, so I thought I'd just let you know instead. Link Also, any thoughts on the Notable Characters category? Chrazriit (talk) 20:07, September 11, 2012 (UTC) reply to Christy32 from CastleBecke Hi Christy32, Thanks for the welcome! Yep, I do remember there is a wiki on The Pretender...it's been ages since I've visited...I probably would have logged in with those credentials if I could remember them! Glad you liked the chemistry between Jarod and Miss Parker too...! CastleBecke (talk) 22:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Suspects category change Just wanted to give you the heads up since you're a very active user. User:MichuPachu has been making some major changes to the definition of a "suspect" for category purposes. Several dozen pages have been affected already. I've initiated a conversation on the talk page here, which really should have been done before making such a drastic change; I've also notified him of the importance of talking this kind of thing over before rearchitecting everything. Chrazriit (talk) 21:42, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Character Infobox Hi. Um, I was just wondering if Kate & Castle's infobox is kept different from the other characters for a particular reason? I compared the edits and saw that it wasn't an admin that changed it so I was wondering if you guys here decided to just keep it that way. :) IT's jsut that I think it would look more uniform if the content in their page paralleled the others' as well. Oh, and would you mind terribly if I tweaked the character infobox a bit as well? Just a bit. I have experience working with templates so you don't have to worry about me messing up. xD Oh, and.. um, if you're not the right person to talk to about this, if you could just kindly direct me or this question to them instead. It's just that I noticed you were one of the active users on here so I thought I might as well ask you. :P Thanks. redwall64 07:17, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for the welcome Christy32. :D Yeah, I've noticed them. I'm actually curious how come you're not an admin.. I see you're quite active on this wikia! Oh yeah, I hope you don't mind that I created it.. I just saw that it was missing, so.. Anyway, I just happened to be looking for a list of all the victims so far and coincidentally just saw those lists you've created.. just perfect. :D Yeahhh, well. I posted that like two weeks ago, I think? I'm not sure, but I ended up skipping a bunch of episodes first, I watched the important ones to catch up then went back and had a marathon to watch the remaining episodes and I've watched all of them now. I regret nothing haha :P Have a good day too! :) redwall64 13:02, November 9, 2012 (UTC) : Aww.. I'm sorry about the list thing. I really just didn't know you were the one who usually made the list.. Don't worry, I'll avoid meddling with the list from now on :) redwall64 13:24, November 9, 2012 (UTC) : By the way, I have a question. Can anyone just make a top 10 list or are the admins the only ones who can make em? redwall64 13:27, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Under the Gun You and MichuPachu seem to be trading edits on the Season 3 Killers and Victims page. You might want to get Chrazriit or DaBoss to make a decision, or lock the page to avoid an edit war. IMDB lists the char name as 'Gayle Carver', but I agree with you that the dialogue says - repeatedly - Brooke. Alex Jiskran 19:19, November 13, 2012 (UTC) hiPolarMagic (talk) 19:23, November 20, 2012 (UTC)PolarMagic New Photos Ack! They already have new character promotional photos, probably because of the long midseason hiatus/break. They can be found here. Should we use these now or keep the current ones? Anyway, just thought I'd let you know and choose.. I think these ones looks good, too.. more fun, less serious unlike the first season 5 ones. :D Admin i just gave you admin rights for this wikiDaboss (talk) 05:50, February 8, 2013 (UTC) References Can http://castletv.net (castletv.net) be used as a verifiable source? reply to message for "Scared to Death" Yeah, sure, absolutely! I filled in what I noticed, and I didn't know there was a limit. go ahead and delete anything you see fit; I'm sorry I took up a lot of space. KateFaulkner23 01:37, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome I really appreciate it! Episode sources I have a question.. Is it still a rule that we have to wait for the press releases before having the pages for the upcoming episodes? It's just that, sometimes, it's great to just be able to go on a show's wiki and see the future episodes with information already on it, instead of having to go to the other sites. Besides, you admins can just rename the page if the title is wrong, then not leave a redirect so the wrong titled page gets deleted.. Just saying, it would really make this wiki a bit more useful when it comes to future episodes :) redwall 21:01, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :Hahaha, okay sure. Your choice, it was just a suggestion anyway ;) redwall 17:46, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree with redwall about posting title/airdate/synopsis for upcoming episodes further than just the next one. A series' wiki should be the source for information on that series. It doesn't mean posting non-credible stuff, but other sites list titles/synopsis, and they get it right - why couldn't this wiki? Yes, there may occasionally be a correction - but as with Still, it is easy to correct. I personally go elsewhere for info about Castle because this wiki doesn't have it. I basically just come here for trivia now, but that has been lacking lately. Karen (talk) 03:21, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Watershed I suggest you create the page for the season finale "Watershed", as ABC has already released it's press release of the May sweeps which includes the finale - http://www.abcmedianet.com/Web/dnr/dispDNR.aspx?id=042313_04. Thanks. 03:57, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Renewed for season 6? Is Castle renewed for Season 6? --Station7 (talk) 15:47, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :No not yet, still wait for ABC to give a go for season 6. Christy32 (talk) 16:00, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Um.. this has been confirmed, hasn't it? redwall 11:15, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :::No it hasn't yet, they probably do what they did last year announce it after the season finale. It seems like ABC is the last to announce its renewals and fall schedule. I been watching and waiting. Christy32 (talk) 11:50, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's good to hear. I hope to hear it soon. If you may hear something, can you put in on my talk page? I may forget it, since I'm busy watching other shows aswell. ;) --Station7 (talk) 21:27, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::I heard it on Facebook before this message, but thank you anyway :) I'm glad to hear that. --Station7 (talk) 17:28, May 11, 2013 (UTC) the person that is doing the copyrighting stuff (AlexKnightNZ) his contributions page says "This account has been disabled globally by Wikia." does that mean his account is disabled everywhere on wikia or just this wiki? Daboss (talk) 19:28, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :hi, I check his other contribution wikia site where he contribute at and it's only here but it for one week unless you want him banned for good or what period of time. I been told he been doing this at wikipedia, too. I never banned anyone before but this user didn't seem to listen to previous warnings and your message in the community message section on this wiki. Christy32 (talk) 20:29, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :no, a week is good but you are right about him and wow he is doing it on wikipedia, that is crazy Daboss (talk) 21:09, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :already, it about time for it to expire on 10 as AlexKnightNZ was ban date was May 3, according to block log. That hope he doesn't continue to do it his way. Yes, it is crazy what he doing especially over at Wikipedia, I see almost every time contribute there they remove it. Christy32 (talk) 00:37, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Hey guys. I know I've been missing for several months now. I hope you don't hate me.... If you'd like I can do another general sweep for copyrighted material. :Also, Christy, congrats on Admin! Chrazriit (talk) 14:00, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm kinda new to wikia and I accidentally uploaded a wrong picture. How do I delete that picture?VaticanScientist (talk) 14:52, May 15, 2013 (UTC) : Tell me what you've named the pic and I can delete it for you. Chrazriit (talk) 14:00, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Some time on my hands I was thinking as I'm a little freer than usual that I might go through and do a spelling and grammar check on the pages here. However, having trodden on toes in the past, I just wanted to make sure that would be okay before I did it. Alex Jiskran 15:36, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi and thanik you for giving me a welcome talk on my page. I am sure that i will love this wiki on Castle which is my favorite mystery show. Mermaidlexi101 (talk) 15:33, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Abusive user Christy, sorry to involve you, but there's an idiot going around blanking pages and then leaving obscene messages for people who undo his work. As I'm not an Admin here I can't do anything about getting him blocked, but could you just OK my deleting his pointless messages? Thanks, Alex Alex Jiskran 18:30, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Unpleasant messages Thanks so much, Christy. I would appreciate it but I don't want you to start getting all sorts of stupid messages from him, so it's up to you. Alex Jiskran 18:43, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay, but keep eye out. If this user does anymore. I will block and maybe report this user to community wiki, if this user is doing elsewhere, too. Christy32 (talk) 19:04, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Update Thanks for the info, Christy. Apparently he's created yet another account and is doing the same thing once more. As you say, hopefully he'll get a Wikia-wide ban based on his IP. On the Harry Potter wiki, they're planning to contact the VSTF wiki. Alex Jiskran 19:33, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Protection need for page Hey don't known seening this but got minor editing war go on. It seem that unregistered wikia user is check well and registered wikia user remove information. This need to be look into and need temporary protection on. The page is Cole Maddox. But I have say the information that keeps being added then nothing is state it was actually him. 21:54, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion of notice for Canadian watcher hey i was wondering if maybe should put notice for canadian watcher who contribute here who going to see castle on sunday before us on Monday, not to spoiler it for rest of us. Wanderer23 (talk) 17:46, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Christy. All I have to do now is get my wife a Cameo on the show!CastleWriter (talk) 15:18, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello i have a question why are you protecting pages that don't need to be protected? like Javier Esposito promo Could we push the promos to the bottom (as we need to unnecessarily add lot of gap in the Source Mode for the Cast section to be properly visible)? Also why did you delete the video that I added? ''RaghavD''''All I need is ONE life, ONE try, ONE breath, I'm ONE man'' 13:07, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I'll keep it in mind. ''RaghavD''''All I need is ONE life, ONE try, ONE breath, I'm ONE man'' 17:03, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Castle's apartment I am interested in obtaining a copy of the black & white mural of a winding stair case as seen on Richard Castle's wall in the series "Castle". Can you help me find a source for buying it or any info. on the mural?Dorothy.eckert.3 (talk) 17:31, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, i was wondering if Castle Wiki wanted to be affiliates with Killer Women Wiki link = http://killerwomen.wikia.com/wiki/Killer_Women_Wiki It does have that much pages, but i promise that as soon as it starts airing in January there be a bunch more I totally understand if you decline - Alex :) Affiliates with Killer Women Wiki Hey, i was wondering if Castle Wiki wanted to be affiliates with Killer Women Wiki link = http://killerwomen.wikia.com/wiki/Killer_Women_Wiki It does have that much pages, but i promise that as soon as it starts airing in January there be a bunch more I totally understand if you decline - Alex :) hey christy hey christy, i made a new forum on proboards, it acts more like a message boards, not like the forum on here, i created a blog on here about it Daboss (talk) 00:36, December 21, 2013 (UTC) hey i made a leader of the moderators on the forum Daboss (talk) 20:05, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :I notice and saw you put link on the main page. How about talk about it on Castle Wiki Facebook or twitter page. Christy32 (talk) 03:27, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :o ya, i forgot about that, i will do it now, thanks Daboss (talk) 02:22, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Spoiler issue Some anonymous user put info from tonight's episode on the Jenny Ryan page, so I undid it. Hope that's OK. Alex Jiskran 10:44, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the message :) KComp10 (talk) 07:17, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Christy, what is the signature button and how do I add my own signature-KComp10KComp10 (talk) 07:23, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Limelight Surely this episode airs on 20th January - a Monday, not 30th January a Thursday. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 19:10, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Redefinition User:Misspopular is adding 'In custody' to the 'Alive status of numerous characters. Is this a change you want, or should someone mention something to her? Alex Jiskran 23:55, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think Misspopular should be change status of characters. not to mention I'm constantly have to check the quote because she can't for format the way we have them here. but if you want to mention it go ahead. Christy32 (talk) 00:03, January 19, 2014 (UTC) images for richard castle page hi, i try re-fix images that upload with a quote type or sentence and couple of them aren't formatting to jpg. thanks for deletion the one mark as delete able. we check see if there any other like this and rename or fixed. plus there no license on them and they big size. don't know where this user is get them. Wanderer23 (talk) 05:10, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for contact me. I'll keep an eye out and check on current. Christy32 (talk) 05:31, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Christy! Just stopped by to say hello to you and all the other contributors. Will try to contribute any way I can. -BRK- (talk) 11:49, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Edit undo Christy, there's a single full stop (period) on the page, making it inconsistent with the basic format. Why did you revert it? Alex Jiskran 21:40, February 2, 2014 (UTC)